


messy

by msmerlin



Series: Modern Omegaverse [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Findr, Fluff and Smut, Inappropriate use of ice cream, Kitchen Sex, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamorous Pack, Polyamory, Threesome, Threesome - M/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, muggle!AU, okay... mild plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26575474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msmerlin/pseuds/msmerlin
Summary: His fingers twitched, and she watched his jaw tighten when her tongue ran around the curve of the spoon before she pulled it away from her mouth and dipped it back into the carton. "And why would I let it melt?"or the one in which Hermione makes a big mess in the kitchen with her Alpha and Beta.Findr universe smut-shot
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Hermione Granger, Sirius Black/Hermione Granger, Sirius Black/Hermione Granger/Remus Lupin
Series: Modern Omegaverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113527
Comments: 71
Kudos: 501
Collections: Alpha. Beta. Omega. Oh my!, Farewell to Summer: The 31 Flavors of Smut, Good Girl Hermione





	messy

**Author's Note:**

> warning: this is **not safe for work**
> 
> ice cream flavor: **world class chocolate**
> 
> trope: **A/B/O**
> 
> kink: **creampies**

Life post-heat with Sirius and Remus had turned out far better than Hermione had ever dreamed.

Sure, she had to overcome the guilt that came with dating two married men, but after numerous ( _numerous)_ instances of assurance on their part—most of which resulted in her somehow ending up naked—she was finally comfortable with the life they'd created.

She still lived with Harry, refusing to give up the last bit of independence she had, though her nights sleeping at her and Harry's flat were far and few between.

Mainly because Sirius and Remus made it so bloody difficult to leave.

It wasn't just their mouths and cocks that made it damn near impossible to drag herself out of the home—though, who was she kidding, that _was_ a particularly large part of her reason for staying. No, they made it so welcoming.

First, there was their bed.

Holy shite, their bed.

She could spend all day lounging on that cloud-based blissed out of her mind if Remus allowed her. Sirius would never deny her a lie in, but Remus always seemed to be the one to rouse her out of the comfort of their bed and nudged her into starting her day.

Then, there was the kitchen.

Hermione was _far_ from a chef, she wouldn't even consider herself a lowly 'cook', but she did grill a decent cheese toastie, know how to boil water in the kettle and on rare occasions, venture into making a palatable stir fry. But it wasn't the state of the art gadgets that lined their counters.

No. it was the fact it possessed _real_ food. Not boxes of cheesy pasta, pot noodles, and cans of peas. She'd almost forgotten what it was like to open the fridge and see fresh vegetables and have things beyond condiments lining the door.

And what made it better? They were keen on keeping a steady stock of her favorite things. Which included a newfound favourite flavor of ice cream.

World Class Chocolate.

Even the name was appropriately bougie for the chocolatey confection. Decadent white chocolate mousse, swirled with— _wait for it_ —milk chocolate mousse so toothrottenly delectable it literally made her whimper. It was almost as if someone had taken her love for all things chocolate and combined it into an ice cream flavour made specifically for her.

When Sirius brought home the first litre from Waitrose, she'd assumed it was just another random flavour he'd plucked from the freezer aisle to appease her late night sweet tooth. Oh, how wrong she'd been.

Since that fateful day, she'd requested _this_ specific variety often. The Alpha would even go as far as traveling to two different Waitroses in neighboring villages in search of when their local grocer ran out.

Happy Omega, happy life—right?

Which is exactly how Hermione felt for the first time in a very long time. Happy.

Everything was… working.

She had two boyfriends who cared deeply for her. A semi-healthy relationship with her body image, and most importantly, some financial security now that Remus had managed to sweet talk his department into paying Hermione to proof their work before publishing.

All in all, things seemed to be on the proper trajectory.

Which is precisely why Hermione allowed herself a break from her editing work to enjoy some of what had become _her_ ice cream.

Thick curls were pulled back with a large black banana clip, containing the beast for the day, and she wore a pair of jean cut off shorts and a camisole—opting to forgo undergarments thanks to the oppressive heat wave assailing the city.

The windows in the brownstone were opened wide, and multiple fans circulated air, but they did little to provide comfort. Logically, she knew people lived in much hotter parts of the world, but 31°C was far warmer than she ever wanted to be subjected to.

Hermione hummed as the ice cold confection slipped down her throat, silver spoon still in her mouth as she leaned back against the stone countertop, letting the litre of ice cream rest against her abdomen, enjoying the momentary bliss the chill brought.

"Careful, love." The familiar purr of her Alpha sent a shiver down her spine, and Hermione cracked open her eyes to a sight that would have soaked her knickers had she actually been wearing them.

Sirius was moving across the kitchen, tattooed fingers curled around a large glass tumbler. His chin length black hair was pulled back in a low bun, and a thin layer of sweat coated his skin. He was shirtless, exposing the lithe muscles, and tattooed plains of his body, much to her delight.

He wore a pair of faded, stained, and _thank god_ , tight fitting denim trousers and his black boots.

Given the dark grime beneath his fingernails, and the smear of grease across his cheek, she'd wager to guess he'd been in the shed tinkering with the motorbike project he'd picked up the previous weekend in Dartford.

Her body practically vibrated, though her inner Omega lay dormant, her need for her Alpha was far from sedated in the months between heats.

Pulling the utensil from her lips, her tongue ran across them to collect any remaining sweetness as she watched him saunter over to the sink with that loose hipped swagger she'd come to associate with Sirius "What?" She took another spoonful, head cocking to the side as she watched him refill his glass.

"You keep making those noises and your ice cream is liable to melt." He glanced at her over his shoulder, that crooked smile falling into place in that familiar devil-may-care sort of way, but it was his eyes—the smoke coloured irises that drew her in weeks ago, they told a different story.

Need was evident in the bottomless black depths, ever present—just waiting for her to request his assistance and he'd come running to fulfill her ever desire.

Teeth sunk into the inside of her bottom lip as she watched him turn around to lean against the farmhouse style sink, adam's apple bobbing with each large gulp. How on earth he'd managed to make something as mundane as drinking water sexy was literally beyond her current ability to comprehend.

It had to be a pull from her inner Omega—it was the only logical explanation.

She was still unmated, her gland still free from teeth marks claiming her as his, and that pesky little bitch begged—no, _demanded_ she Mate with him.

Because that was too complicated. That was something they had never even brought up during their time together exploring the relatively new relationship dynamic of being a triad.

Mating meant forever.

And forever was so bloody uncertain she wasn't sure she'd ever ready to make that sort of commitment to _anyone_ , let alone a married Alpha.

Though, it clearly didn't stop that hind-brain from taking over.

"Oh?" She spoke around the spoon before removing it from her mouth with an audible _pop!_ Grey eyes zeroed in on her mouth, watching intently as she purposefully ran her tongue down the long handled ice tea spoon she'd found tucked in some obscure hutch in the dining room a couple weeks prior.

His fingers twitched, and she watched his jaw tighten when her tongue ran around the curve of the spoon before she pulled it away from her mouth and dipped it back into the carton. "And why would I let it melt?"

Her inner Omega preened, watching as Sirius' nostrils flared when her scent finally reached him. Pheromones were tricky; they'd betray her even at the most inopportune times, like when she was tryingto watch _Britain's Got Talent._ She couldn't help her body react to being in their proximity. One minute everything was normal, and the next Sirius' head was between her thighs, Remus' cock in her mouth and the faded sounds of Simon's buzzer played.

Except now—this was purposeful.

She wanted to initiate something—to drag the Alpha out of dormancy, let Sirius claim her right there in the kitchen.

She was still a month away from her heat based on the calendar Remus had pinned to the refrigerator. Twenty-eight days until she'd turn into a sex crazed succubus who didn't intend on letting either of her partners out of her sight, and each day that drew closer she could feel her appetite to be with both Sirius and Remus increase.

She took another mouthful, eyes fluttering shut as low moan purposefully bubbled up her throat. It wasn't forced, per say, but absolutely not organic. Regardless of its creation, the intended effect seemed to work.

She heard a growl, low and ominous, followed shortly by the harsh clink of glass hitting the stone countertop and before she could so much as open her eyes, he was on her.

Calloused fingers drug across the skin at her hips, sliding under the camisole to touch her as he pinned her against the counter,his mouth descending upon hers.

The spoon fell from their joined lips, clattering uselessly to the floor as his tongue invaded the space the utensil once occupied. The carton was abandoned, though she made sure it found a home on the counter before she locked her arms around his neck, fingers sliding into the sweat soaked loose curls at the base of his neck.

He tasted of tobacco, the smoky lingering of a secret habit clung to his tongue, mixing with the chocolate on chocolate creamy confection in a way that was sinfully perfect.

His hips pressed against her abdomen, the rough scrape of his belt at her navel should have been painful, but she'd long come to associate the feeling of his larger body pressing into hers with a biological need that both of them were incapable of ignoring.

One hand stayed at her waist, thick fingers pressing divots into her hip, as the other worked its way up her side until she felt the brush of blunt nails against the underside of her breast.

"Naughty Omega." Sirius purred into her mouth, she could feel his lips curve into a smile as he palmed at her right breast, as if weighing its weight in his hand. "No bra… _tsk tsk_ , little one."

His fingertips plucked at her nipple, pulling the sensitive skin into a hardened bud and small gasps from her throat as she arched into his wandering hand. Her mind buzzed with a familiar fog, and her Omega that had laid practically dormant clawed its way to the surface as she let feeling take control.

Sirius' lips moved down her chin and across her jaw, the rough brush of his five-o'clock shadow chafing her skin as he made his way to her ear. "You wanted me to find you like this—didn't you?" The tip of his nose dragged across the shell of her ear, hot puffs of his breath ghosting over her skin. "You filthy little Omega slut."

_Alpha, Alpha, Alpha!_

Her body trembled, knees buckling as the tidal wave of need crashed into her, pulling her under the rip tide to steal the very breath from her lungs. Hermione was strong willed, resolute, outspoken, and by all accounts, a feminist. The things he whispered in her ear should have revolted her and would have, had they been uttered by anyone but him.

Because she was a filthy little Omega—but only for two men in particular.

"Y-yes, Alpha." Her voice cracked, vocal fry ruining her words even in her time of need, but she hardly paid it mind, because he was tugging the flimsy camisole over her head.

Her banana clip caught on the strap of her top, and yanked free from her curls, sending the tumbling mass down her back. She could hear Sirius suck in his breath at the sight of her topless, flushed, with the full mane of wild curls framing her face.

This was how he liked her best—make up free, _au natural_ , though he hadn't been the one to confess this to her. No, Remus whispered it one morning as he took her on her side from behind, thick cock filling her while Sirius watched from the other side of their bed, stroking his cock to completion.

Since then, she'd kept that little nugget of information tucked away—opting to use light make-up only on the days her business required it (aka, days she'd venture in public).

His eyes left trails across her skin as he drank her in, pupils blown so wide she could see only the tiniest hint of grey. His tongue ran across his lips, as hungry as the insatiable wolf-like creature she knew him to be and the predatory growl that followed made slick gush between her thighs.

" _Turn around, Omega._ "

He didn't need to use his Alpha edict, she would have happily complied, but there was just something about the way her body snapped to listen that sent her pulse racing.

She spun around, nearly tripping over her own feet as she scrambled to listen to his command. Her palms met the countertop and she leaned forward so her forearms pressed into the cooled stone, presenting her backside to him, hips wiggling.

A hand found the base of her neck, his thumb stroking across the swollen mating gland on the side of her throat, as his other hand stroked down her spine, finger ticking vertebrae by vertebrae until he reached the top of her cut offs.

She felt his nails scratch against the back seam of her denim shorts as he worked his way down the swell of her arse. Her eyes shut tight, heart thumping like a bass drum against her ribs so loud she was sure he could hear it.

"You look so pretty today, Hermione."

She felt the firm brush of two fingers at the thin gusset of her shorts, causing her breath to hitch in her throat.

"Tiny little shorts… did you wear these just for me?" He chuckled as she shivered, nails clacking against the stone countertop as she tried to find purchase to rock back into his wandering hand. "Or for Remus _?"_

She wasn't really sure of the answer, not when all of her focus fell on the way his fingers stroked the seam of her cunt through what she was certain was sopping wet denim.

"Hrmm… or maybe it's both, seeing as how often you love to take _both_ our cocks."

She nodded, back arching and she lifted up on her tippy toes she could press back into his palm. " _P-Please_."

"Please what?"

"Please touch me."

"But I _am_ touching you, Omega."

Were she not so keyed up, she might consider killing him. No judge would dare convict her. Not when she explained how he liked to tease her. A frustrated chirp snapped up her throat, and just when she was about to turn around, his fingers yanked aside the flimsy denim and he sunk two fingers inside her.

" _Oh Omega._ " His voice warbled, and she could hear the battle of wills between the inflections of his tone. His Alpha demanded he take her, she was ready, slick already dripping down her thighs—the very fact she could produce any outside of her heat was unusual, but the fact her body was so ready—so fertile for him, she knew it was hard to control. But she also knew he liked to toy with her.

When it was the three of them, he'd watch Remus fuck her, watch her come apart over and over again on his husband's cock and fingers, watch her body ride the bliss, before he'd finally claim her. But when it was just the two of them he liked to drag it out, make her whimper, whine and beg until he finally relented.

Though, it seemed like her need might be more than his Alpha could bear.

His fingers stroked against her inner walls as he lazily moved in fingers in and out of her cunt, only the sound of his heavy breath filling the room. It was like adding kindling to a few scattered embers. It scratched a small need, but she knew it would never last—not when she needed his cock so desperately.

Her hips rocked in time with the shallow thrusts, her calf muscles burning as she rocked on her toes, body still tense from trying to stay at the perfect height for him.

And just when a rhythm was found—just when her body began to ramp up, and soft breathy moans danced off her tongue, his fingers slipped from her body and he yanked down her cut offs.

The denim scratched over her hips, Sirius had not even bothered to try and unbutton them before yanking them down. She knew her skin would be red, and raw, but she found herself incapable of caring as she hurried to step out of them.

"No knickers? Christ, Hermione." Sirius' breath caressed the backs of her thighs, and before she could try to orient to where he stood behind her, she felt his fingers snap against the side of her foot. "Wider."

Feet slipped across the kitchen floor to oblige, and she peeked beneath her arm, swaying breast partially blocking her view as she watched him kneel behind her.

His hands found fistfuls of her lush backside, kneading the supple flesh before he spread her cheeks and dove in.

" _Oh god!"_

His tongue found clit, lapping at the swollen bud as she felt his nose prod against her core. She gasped, forehead pressing against the countertop as felt the shockwaves of pleasure rocket down every limb.

She could feel her body climb towards its peak, each nudge of his nose, and stroke of his tongue drawing her closer and closer towards an oblivion she knew all too well. She struggled to hold on, wanting the pleasure to last _just a bit longer_ , but it was difficult to rein in her desire when her Omega had already taken over.

She could feel slick dribble down her inner thighs, trickling over the swell of her knees to saturate his jeans where his thighs met the sides of her calves. At one time she'd have been embarrassed—mortified by her body's reaction, but now it was welcomed with open arms.

The cool brush of the countertop against her heated skin brought a smidge of relief to her flushed skin, but she wanted to touch him—to feel his skin beneath her finger tips—to clutch his hair as she found her end under his wicked tongue, but when she reached behind her to hold him in place, the ice cream carton she'd long forgotten fell with a loud _splat!_ beside him that caused her to gasp.

Sirius pulled back at the noise, their sound of their combined heavy breaths penetrating the silence.

She stayed frozen, bent over the counter for what felt like an eternity, chest touching the cold countertop with each breath she sucked in, and soon the creep of melted ice cream met her toes.

She ought to move.

She ought to help clean up the mess.

She ought to—

"On the counter, Omega."

She gulped, eyes bulging. "Sirius, we—"

"I said _on the counter."_

Quaking arms struggled as she pulled herself up, wincing at the sharp bite of the edge of the stone against her skin. But she moved, as her Alpha had commanded, twisting around until she sat on the stone surface. Not an ounce of clothing remained on her body, and based on the devilish glint in his eyes, this was precisely what Sirius had in mind.

He grabbed the fallen carton of ice cream, letting the drip of melted chocolate leak across his trousers as he lifted it slowly. "You've made a big mess, Omega."

Hermione nodded, unable to find her voice to respond.

"I _should_ punish you."

_Yes, Yes, Yes!_

"But I have a better idea instead."

The world felt as if it moved in slow motion as she watched him move the carton over her lap, chocolatey droplets splattering across her thighs until the carton was hovered over the cropped patch of curls that sat at the apex of her thighs.

"S-Sirius, what are you—Ahh!" The icy cold melted cream clung to the dark hairs as he carefully tipped the carton, drizzling her favourite treat across her sex as if he was garnishing a bloody sundae.

His tongue ran over his lips, eyes glued to the apex of her thighs as he set the carton down beside her, lips already lifted in a smile sharp enough to cut. "You look… fucking delicious."

His chilled fingertips pressed into her inner thighs, parting her legs lewdly until her heels met the edge of the countertop, and once he had her positioned just so, he wasted no time lowering his mouth back to her sex.

The combined sensations of cold ice cream and Sirius' hot tongue rippled down her spine, eyes rolling back as she practically lifted up off the counter to meet his tongue. Her fingers wove into the inky black locks that spilled haphazardly from his bun, and Hermione surrendered her control as she gave into the pleasure he was only so happy to provide.

His name, mixed with soft pleas and purrs, encouraged him until that familiar cord snapped low within her belly and she could feel him practically drink from her cunt as she fell into bliss.

Every wave of orgasm was like being pulled under the tide, suffocating and numbing, but she didn't want to come up for air. Not when what took her under was so bloody perfect.

"That's it… _perfect Omega_." Sirius whispered praise into the skin at her womb, working his way up her body until his mouth slotted over hers and she could taste the combination of her own slick and chocolate ice cream.

The clink of his belt signaled what would come next, and in turn, made her body tense in anticipation. Every muscle tightened, toes curling against the sharp edge of the counter, and she gasped when Sirius tugged at her waist until her arse hung over the ledge so her lower back was flat against the surface.

"Are you ready for this cock, Omega?"

_Yes, Yes, Yes!_

"Do you need me to stuff you full of my knot?"

_Alpha is happy—Alpha is pleased. Good Omega._

" _Say it, Hermione!"_

She felt the prod of his cock at her sodden entrance, the heat of his skin practically searing her back into reality. Her eyes snapped up to his, and she nodded. "I-I need your knot, Alpha."

Sirius was so deep in the throes of his own rut that he didn't so much as hesitate before pushing inside her. No matter how many times they'd fucked, that first feeling of his cock sliding home inside her, bottoming out, filling her past the point of full always stole her breath.

Their biology could explain so much. It could justify the demi-human hind-brain that took control. It could provide reason for the slick her body created to appease him and explain the way his pheromones instantly made her putty his hands.

But biology would never be able to explain how right it felt to have him deep inside her. It couldn't possibly explain the way each push and pull from his cock hauled emotions from her that made her feel as close to euphoria as possible without the assistance of drugs.

And it certainly wouldn't explain the way her heart nearly exploded when a familiar tenor cut across the kitchen, interrupting her mid-afternoon rendezvous.

"Just look at the mess you two've made."

Hermione's head snapped towards the voice, half-lidded eyes finding the missing third to their relationship. Remus stood at the kitchen threshold, keys still looped around his index finger, his messenger slung over his shoulder.

Dark Ray-Bans still sat tucked into the collar of his cream jumper, sleeves pushed up to his elbows, exposing the swiney muscles of his forearms.

Hermione froze, not even daring to take the smallest breath. Like a teenager being caught by their parents, she half expected Remus to reprimand them for christening the kitchen countertop. She expected Sirius to pull out and for their little romp to be over.

What she did not expect was for Remus to drop his messenger bag and slip his brown loafers off.

What she did _not_ expect was for his hands to drop to unbutton his khakis as he made his way across the room.

And what she _absolutely_ did not expect was for him to slide her until she lay on her side, and guide her mouth towards his already hard cock.

"Open up, love." His thumb caressed her jaw softly, encouraging her in that near reverent manner that made her heart skip a beat and flash that foreboding four letter word in the dark recesses of her mind.

Her mouth opened at the press of Remus' cock against her lips, and she swept her tongue across the head as he gently eased into her mouth with a soft sigh.

Sirius didn't slow or stall. He didn't allow her a moment to grow used to having not just his cock buried deep inside her body, but also Remus' in her mouth. No, it was as if he found a renewed sense of vigour as soon as Remus joined in on their fun. One of his hands held her thigh aloft, keeping her legs lewdly parted for his pleasure, and the other reached for his husband, pulling him into a rough kiss.

"Fuck, Moony." He growled into his husband's mouth, pushing his cock in and out of her body with slow methodical rolls of his hips. "Your cock… looks so good… in her mouth."

Remus held her jaw, careful not to squeeze too tight (an effort she grateful appreciated), timing his thrusts with Sirius. His fingertips slipped in her curls, keeping them out of the way as she worked on taking more and more of his cock in her mouth until she felt him nudge at the back of her throat.

Her hand curled into his khakis, using them for leverage, encouraging him with gentle movement even as spittle dribbled out from her lips and down her cheek.

_Make them happy. Your Alpha and Beta. Make them yours._

"That's it, Omega… take all of his cock." Sirius groaned, fingernails digging half-moons into the sensitive skin at her inner thigh. She could feel his frame tremble with need, his own end approaching far quicker than what she knew he wanted—but she also knew he could never last long when they were like this.

For as much as Sirius liked being in charge, dominating not just her, but also Remus in the bedroom, he was very, _very_ eager to watch the two of them play.

Sometimes even preferring to enjoy the show of them fucking instead of joining in.

One time she'd asked why. When she was in heat, he never sat idly by, but perhaps that was precisely the difference.

During her heat, he wasn't able to have that sort of control, not with his Alpha dictating that he lay claim to her body and fill her full of his seed. But now, he could share and watch the bliss that Remus and Hermione brought one another.

And although she struggled to understand, at least a small part of her did, because watching the two of them together—well, that had to be one of her more favourite types of foreplay.

Through thick lashes, she watched the two of them kiss, pink tongues peeking from between locked lips, fueling her own desire to bring them both to bliss before she peaked again.

Sirius wasn't going to last much longer, the rhythm of his hips grew unsteady as he sped to a near frantic pace, and the hand curled around her thigh slipped up the limb until he held her ankle, pulling her leg open wide so the awkward position they'd manipulated her in on the kitchen counter didn't hinder his movement.

Each hurried snap of his hips drew them both closer, but Hermione was desperate to hold off—to savor this pre-orgasmic nirvana for as long as possible. Every nerve ending felt aflame, sending shockwaves of pleasure radiating through her body each time his cock slammed deep within her.

Remus' own rhythm slowed, his thick cock falling from her lips and she felt his hand tip her chin back, jade green eyes sparkling down at her with evidence of worship etched so deeply in the flecks of gold that littered the beautiful landscape. " _Good girl_ ," His thumb caressed her cheek. "You take his cock so well, Hermione."

Her lips parted as she gave into the onslaught of their raw physical desire. The combination of Sirius' roughness,and Remus' tenderness was overwhelming to the point that had breathing not been involuntary, she might have actually forgotten how.

The sounds of their joining echoed around them, reverberating off every surface until she could only hear the lewd wet sounds of Sirius' cock plunging into her over, and over. Distantly, through the throes of pleasure, the low rumble of Remus coaxing them along, whispering praise and filth was registered, but she couldn't make out a single word.

She lay pliant, accepting every ounce of pleasure inflicted upon her, preparing for the fast approaching climax. Her body trembled with energy, thighs quivering, fingers curling against the countertop, trying desperately to find purchase before she slipped into oblivion.

Just as she felt her near the crest, the distinct roar of her Alpha climaxing, and the steady pulse of his cock deep inside her, brought her back down.

His ragged breaths mixed with low snarls of completion, an ever present reminder of the savage Alpha that lay dormant beneath a man whom she'd come to realize was just as kind, tender, and affectionate as Remus.

Sweat-stricken black locks hung over his brow, curling and twisting against his forehead and temples. Even from her prone position on the edge of the counter, she watched as his pupils constricted to reveal the smokey grey she'd come to see in her dreams.

His hand slipped down her leg, petting across the expanse of her shoddily shaven legs, not at all bothered by the stubbled patches, and his lips curled in the slightest hint of a crooked smile, the single dimple that indented his right cheek appearing.

He slowly withdrew from her body, and Hermione whimpered at the immediate loss of the fullness his cock gave her. "Shhh… just a moment, little one," he purred, fingers dancing across the soft skin of her hip before he pulled back to tug his jeans up his muscular thighs and let them hang loose around his tapered waist.

Her body was still primed, poised on the precipice of consuming climax. Some might call her greedy, considering that she'd already come once, but the appetite for her men seemed insatiable as of late—like she could never get enough of feeling that close to either of them.

Because this was more than just mind-blowing sex.

This was more than getting off (several times over).

This was about feeling close with them. This was about giving herself to her Alpha and Beta, opening her body and possibly her heart to the uncertain possibilities of a future with them.

Sirius moved across the kitchen, heavy footsteps matching the steady thump of her heart and she whimpered when the space grew further. She pushed up on an elbow, reaching for him, doe eyes sparkling. "Alpha—"

"Shhh. It's okay." Remus petted her curls, the blunt end of his fingers scratching lightly at her scalp.

A low purr tickled her throat and she leaned into Remus' touch. Another Omega trait that had come to display within weeks of her heat, a vibrating purr that seemed so second nature that she could have sworn she'd been making that sound her entire life.

Her body relaxed, the tension that riddled nearly every muscle in her body softened. And although that unexplainable _need_ still burned deep inside, it felt almost bearable under Remus' touch.

The scrape of a chair across the tile floor made her eyelids flutter open, and she tilted her head towards the table tucked in the corner, watching as Sirius lowered himself into a chair. His legs kicked out wide, denim's still unbuttoned and unzipped, coarse black hair peeking through the parted zipper.

His arms lifted, hands lacing at the back of his neck and he let out a series of slow, heavy breaths as he watched them. "Moony."

"Yes?"

"I want you to fuck her… _nice and slow_." He spoke slowly, as if to be certain there would be zero misinterpretations of his edict. "You're going to come inside her… and after, I want to see what a mess we both made of her pretty little pussy."

_Alpha is kind. So generous. Giving you his Beta._

She could practically feel the way Remus stiffened beside her, and although he held no designation, she knew that his desire to follow their Alpha's command rivaled her own.

Remus nodded, eyes pulling away from Sirius to look back down at her. "Are you—"

"I want this." She didn't allow him to finish the breathy whisper. He always made sure she was a willing participant of these deviant games. While she absolutely appreciated his careful approach to her consent, understanding he was always the more leveled headed member of their blossoming triad, she wanted him to know that there was no hesitation.

She wanted _this_ —Sirius, him, and all the complications and confusion that came with that package.

Pushing up, Hermione held onto Remus' shoulder as she turned to drape her legs over the edge of the counter. As she pulled him between her parted thighs, her arms reached to his shoulders as she leaned in for a kiss.

Remus didn't dominate her the same way Sirius did—there was no demanding push, or unstoppable desire, but there was no doubt in her mind who controlled the flow of this dance between them.

While Sirius ruled with an iron fist, Remus allowed gentle touch to sway her. His hands ghosted over her skin, stroking her already sweat-dampened flanks until he pressed his palms into her lower back and pulled her to the very edge of the countertop.

Hermione hooked her heels into the top of his khakis, pushing the garment down until it slipped below the swell of his backside and only then did she lock her ankles over one another to hold him in place.

His cock prodded at her already sodden core, a mixture of her slick and Sirius' seed coating her thighs and swollen folds, and her pussy clenched, welcoming his hot length.

Remus' tongue breached her mouth in time with the slow push of his manhood into her body, and her soft sighs of pleasure as her body was once more sedated with the feeling of fullness were gobbled up by the lanky Beta.

A wildness stirred beneath his gentle demeanor, hints of its existence surfacing as his mouth worked down her jaw, tongue lavishing against the swollen gland at the base of her throat. He possessed no urges to claim her, to mark her as his own as their Alpha did, which meant only he was allowed this favour.

She could feel her cunt tighten around his cock with each nibble and suck at her neck, the slow stroke of his cock filling her, coupled with the mind-numbing bliss from his affectionate licks to her mating gland were stripping away the last remaining strands of her restraint.

" _R-Remus!_ " She gasped into his mouth as his cock hit just the spot, and she tilted her hips to ensure each slow thrust landed there. Her toes curled, thighs quaking around his narrow hips and she tipped her head back until her crown pressed into the bottom edge cabinets as he drove her into her climax.

Technicolor stars burst behind her eyelids, reminiscent of how the sky looked on Guy Fawkes Night, beautiful arrays of every hue in the rainbow showering around her as if they were corporeal instead of in her mind.

Her climax was slow and drudging, like the low tide, the crashing waves relentless with each deep thrust, and it was all she could do to hold on as she allowed it to consume her.

Remus, it seemed, was vulnerable to her body's demand. His forehead met hers, lips hovering millimeters away from hers as he joined her in oblivion. His cock throbbed inside her, and she could feel her partners combined come slide out of her body and stain his thighs and trousers.

Her heart thumped wildly in her chest, rapid, shallow breaths filling her lungs. She slumped against the cabinets behind her, lifeless limbs falling from Remus' shoulders, and when he withdrew from her to slowly collapse onto the floor just beside her legs, Hermione made no move to cover herself.

Her thighs were still parted, swollen sex glistening with the milky evidence of both of their ends, a slow trickle pooling on the stone countertop beneath her.

At one point in her life, Hermione would have found this motifying, having her wickedness so candidly on display, but now?

Well, now she seemed incapable of rubbing two stray thoughts together to create some semblance of modesty.

Hermione cracked open her eyes, looking between the two equally sedated men and slowly, her eyes dropped to the discarded carton beside her. Melted chocolate ice cream spread across the kitchen floor, ribbons of the confection clung to their cupboards beneath her, and she could see the residue from her toes all the way up to her waist.

Reaching out she picked up the carton, weighing the now empty container in her hand before she looked back over to Sirius. Hermione used the last of her strength to toss the carton at him, and let out a small breath of laughter when her toss fell short and it simply rolled against his boots.

Sirius cocked a brow at her, grey eyes flickering from his feet and back up to her.

"You owe me another litre." Wincing as she lowered herself down from the counter, feet landing in the puddle of melted ice cream. She let her fingers weave through Remus' auburn locks briefly, returning the gentle gesture he'd bestowed upon her only moments ago.

Bending at the waist, she pressed a soft kiss at the small slip of bare skin on Remus' cheek. "Welcome home." The greeting was whispered against his skin. She pulled back, fingertips brushing across the fullness of his beard, and her eyes crinkled in the corners with her smile. "Come with me?"

"Always." Remus didn't hesitate, not even needing to question her motives or have a carefully outlined timetable. While his insistent need for a plan might have been the catalyst for them coming together—so to speak, he no longer seemed to demand that same sort of structured regimen.

Chocolate footprints marked her path as she began across the kitchen towards the hallway. Behind her, she could hear Remus' groan as he pulled himself up from the floor to follow her.

The creak of the wooden chair sounded and was followed by a low inquisitive baritone of their Alpha. "And just where do you think you're going, little one?"

She looked over her shoulder to Sirius, her lips already curled in a smirk, watching as he leaned forward, elbows sinking into his thighs, that predatory glint returning. "To the bath… you _both_ made a rather sticky mess of _me_ , and I figured I ought to clean up."

"And what if I wasn't finished?" He lifted a single brow, tongue pressing into the point of his canine.

_Alpha, Alpha, Alpha!_

Her body hummed, the dull ache between her thighs pulsing, and she shivered when she felt Remus slip an arm around her middle, tugging her body against his. "Well… then you better hurry back from the store then, huh?"

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, look... I know I promised you 'Pups' and I SWEAR IT'S COMING... but I have a laundry list to finish up before I sink my teeth in.
> 
> that being said, enjoy my humble offering at sedating _your_ inner omega.
> 
> thank you to FaeOrabel, KoraKwidditch, and WordsmithMusings for hosting this smutty little fest. massive heart eyes to Lumos Lyra, TridogMom & KatieDeCelis for being the coolest alpha/beta team out there. and of course, thank you all for reading.
> 
> make sure to check out the collection to read other spicy stories.
> 
> you can find me on facebook as msmerlin eff, where I run a triad & multi fanfic group called the restricted section: multi + triads only (18+). come join us!
> 
> until next time. xx


End file.
